You think I don't know you A Canada Oneshot
by Insanity.World.Freedom
Summary: CanadaXGreenland Greenland has a crush on Canada and sends a love letter to him. What happens when he finds out it was her? Ok so you wont get confused about the point of view thing, the story is switching from Aria aka Greenland POV to Canada's POV every other paragraph. At the last paragraph it is back to narator.


You think I dont know you

But I do

You think I dont know your name

But I do

You think no one notices you

But I do

You think i dont know the shame

You get everytime someone doesnt remember you

But I do

You dont know that I knock on your door

Just to see your handsome face

Thats me

You dont know that I keep my distance from you

Too shy to tell the truth

Thats me

You dont know how hard it is

To see you pass by everyday

To know you by name

But you dont know me

You dont know that I love you

You dont know

But that's me

-Forever yours"

read Canada, pacing back and forth in his kitchen. He was almost skipping with joy, as he hugged the poem and read it again. "Maple!" he exclaimed, finally he was remembered! Unfortunatly he had to go to the World Conference today, but he would be a little late since he was caught up with things; things meaning him squeeling with joy as he read the love letter over and over. He folded it neatly and put it in his breast pocket of his shirt. Canada grabbed his keys and drove to the meeting. He was 15 minutes late, but no one noticed when he came in and sat down where he normally sat. He hugged his polar bear, Kumajiro, and started thinking about the poem.

Aria watched Canada walk in and sit down. A smile was plastered on his face and a faraway look to his beautiful blue eyes. "I think he got the letter..." she thought smiling. Aria's thoughts drifted back to this morning.

I looked both ways, to make sure no one was comming. On the left was a couple of trees and snow sparkling on the white blanketed lawn. On the right was the icy road, running past his house. I ran foreward with a determined look, a letter clenched in hand. I crept up on the porch and waited a few seconds before setting the letter down on the welcome mat. I rung the doorbell and ran behind a tree.

Aria smiled "I wonder if he will figure out I sent it..." She gazed at Canada. Suddenly he looked back.

I look up to see Greenland staring at me with a love-struck look on her face. Her eyes widened, she blushed, and looked down in embarasment. She was so cute when she blushed. Wait why did she look away? Why is she blushing? Was she the one that sent that letter? I got up and sat next to her, leaving poor Kumajiro at my seat. "H-hi Greenland..." I whispered, smiling. Greenland looked up, her cheeks were still slightly pink. "Oh, Hello Canada..."

"Oh, Hello Canada..." I said still blushing slightly. He was sitting next to me, ME. The man I love was actually talking to me! I am so glad I didn't stay home today. "What brings you here?" I asked hoping to sound casual. My heart was beating 100 miles an hour. I smiled.

"I got a letter this morning and I dont know who wrote it. Isnt that interesting? I hope it wasnt sent to me by mistake..." I said happily. She had the most wonderful smile. Was she really smiling because of me? "You have a very pretty smile, Greenland..." I heard myself say. Oops I said that outloud!

"You have a very pretty smile, Greenland..." Canada dreamily said. I blushed "Th-thank you, Canada" I stuttered. Dangit! Why did I have to stutter?! I sound so lame, plus I was smiling like an idiot. I bet he doesnt even like me...

Suddenly, Greenland's face dropped. I looked at her with concern "Are you ok, Greenland?" I said, putting a hand on her shoulder. Greenland looked up blushing "I-I'm fine..." She whispered smiling shyly. Damnit she looks so darn cute! Why can't I tell her I like her?!

"Dangit why can't I tell him I like him?!" I thought looking up at him. "S-so about this letter. Can you read it and take a guess who may have sent it to me?" Canada said pulling it out of his shirt pocket and handing it to me. I blushed and unfolded it. I scanned over it, reading the words I wrote.

I gazed at her, intent on catching a look of recognition, her angelic smile, anything. She beamed. God, I could have died and gone to heaven right there. Her beautiful voice floated to my ears, but I couldnt catch what she was saying. I was in total bliss.

"Canada?" I said looking at him nervously. He was staring at me, smiling his charming sweet grin. "huh, what?" he said, finally comming out of his dream-like trance. His face was bright red. "I said- oh forget it!" I said and kissed him full on the lips.

Maple! She was kissing me! I cant believe Aria was kissing ME. What did I deserve to have such an alluring, dazzling, angel like Aria. She pulled back "I was the one that wrote that poem!"

"I was the one that wrote that poem!" I heard myself say. Canada flushed crimson "I was right! It was you!" he whispered, hugging me. "I have loved you ever since we met! Please tell me you like me!"

"Of couse I do, Aria!" Canada exclaimed hugging Aria "Maple! I am glad you feel the same way!" He stroked her cheek. Aria looked up at Canada "are you happy now?" She asked, looking very innocent. "Yes, yes I am!" he whispered and kissed the top of her head. There's one upside of the World Conference, other than America getting strangled.


End file.
